Welcoming baby
by KBRClover
Summary: Kate is pregnant with her and Castle's first child but Alexis has some difficult questions to ask Kate while Castle is at a meting


**A/N: sorry for my absence but for all of you that live in the UK you will be aware that GCSE exams are stressful and have consumed all of my time recently. Thank you for continuing to read my work and here is my latest one-shot**. **Please feel free to review I thrive on reviews and if any of you have any fluffy prompts I would be happy to extend this story from a one shot to a multi chapter.**

 **Thank You**

With Castle being at a meeting at Black Pawn, with his ex-wife and publisher Gina Cowell discussing his latest Nikki Heat novel, Raging heat Kate had taken the day off of work which since 2 months ago become a desk job after announcing her pregnancy to Captain Gates and her boys at the precinct to care for Alexis.

Kate was currently resting on the couch while Alexis was supposed to be napping, with her head resting on one armrest and her feet on the other, holding an old Derrick Storm novel with the edges worn and the corners folded in one hand while her other hand was resting on her slightly protruding bump, rubbing in slow circles trying to sooth little baby Beckett-Castle who was using her kidneys as a punchbag. This was until she heard the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs, Kate was shocked to see Alexis standing in the middle of the stairwell with her stuffed monkey, Monkey Bunky clutched to her face, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy from crying.

Easing herself off of the couch, Kate beckoned Alexis towards her flashing her a soft smile hoping to reassure her as Alexis shuffled closer in her footsied pyjamas. Extending her hand out Kate pulled Alexis closer to her by the waist, cuddling her into her body mindful of her extended stomach as Alexis settled onto her lap, although Alexis was resting in Kate's lap she hadn't snuggled closer to Kate like usual and Kate could talk that that Alexis was being distant with her that was when Alexis spoke up for the first time since she had descended the stairs.

"Kate, when the new baby comes will you and Daddy send me to live with Mommy in California, can I stay if I promise to be a good girl please don't send me to live with Mommy I want to stay her with you, Daddy and Gram." Kate's heart broke at hearing Alexis pleas.

"Alexis, what makes you think that me and daddy will send you away?"

"Nicole at school told me how she now has a baby brother and her mom has to spend all of her time looking after her brother and she's says that he cries all the time and they had to move house, I don't want to move I love the loft" Alexis had tears streaming down her face as she speaks and Kate has tears brimming in her eyes as the thought of Alexis worrying that she would be sent away because her and Castle decided to have a baby together.

Kate pulled Alexis further into her embrace, rocking slightly as she spoke softly, "Alexis, baby listen to me I love you and Daddy loves you and it doesn't matter how many children we have I will still love you and your stuck with us forever. Love for a child doesn't just become less because me and yo ur dad decide to have babies together, our hearts just grow so that we can spread our love between all of our family. I love you Alexis as if you were my own child and it doesn't matter how many children I have you will always be my first born baby even though I didn't carry you in my stomach under my heart and I hope you feel the same about me as I do to you. ".

"I love you too Kate, I wish you were my mommy as you do all the things that mommies are meant to do you make my lunch and sneak me extra cookies when Daddy isn't looking, you colour with me and help me with my reading and you braid my hair better that Daddy and Grams"

"Alexis, I wish I was your mommy too but even if I'm not your biological mom I will stil l love you and continue to do all of the things that I do now. How about you continue your nap so that when Daddy gets home you can help us bake cookies so that we can give them to Auntie Lanie and Auntie Jenny and Uncle Kev and Uncle Javi."

Kate eased Alexis off of her lap and onto the couch beside her, standing up Kate took Alexis' smaller hand in her larger one before leading her up the stairs, the house as quiet as a mouse except the creaking of the floorboards under Kate and Alexis feet. Kate led Alexis into her room, pulling back the Minnie Mouse duvet that covered Alexis bed to allow her to crawl underneath her red hair fanning onto her pillow in a halo, while Kate tucks Monkey Bunky into the space between Alexis and the wall.

Kate pulled the covers up around Alexis' shoulders, before she slowly began to sneak out of the room just as Alexis grabbed her hand and sleepily murmured,

"Stay"

Upon hearing these words Kate unclasped Alexis' hand from her own before pulling back the duvet before settling in beside Alexis wrapping an arm around Alexis small frame. Alexis turned to face Kate to snuggle into her, her face resting in the crook of Kate's neck while her small hand moved to rest on Kate's slightly pruding stomach. Kate smiled at the innocent act as Alexis slipped into dreamland her breathe evening out and a soft snore escaping her lips every couple of breaths. Careful not to disturb Alexis' peaceful slumber Kate smoothed a hand over Alexis head smoothing her hair away from her face, while her other hand slowly made its way to rest alongside Alexis' hand on her stomach feeling for signs of life under her palm. Kate continued to watch Alexis for a couple of minutes before she felt her eyelids begin to droop.

1 hour later...

Castle stood outside the loft listening for signs of live inside, but was responded with silence of Kate and Alexis napping upstairs. Inserting his key into the lock, Castle gently pushed the door open expecting to see Kate asleep on the couch, he hurried through the living but was surprised to find nothing but a half drunk cup of tea and her version of Storm's last stand on the coffee table. Heading towards his office, Castle was listening for the soft snores which he had grown accustom to since Kate had fallen pregnant, but pushing the bedroom door open he was met with a made bed which showed no signs of anyone sleeping in it since he and. Kate had made it together just 6 hours before.

It then hit Castle that Kate was probably upstairs in Alexis room, he had found that Alexis has had trouble sleeping the last 3 nights with him waking to the sounds of soft sobs coming from Alexis bedroom. Creeping up the stairs careful of his footing to prevent the creaking of the steps under his feet he stopped outside Alexis' bedroom door, before pushing it to reveal Kate snuggled up with Alexis under her duvet, the outline of both of their hands resting on Kate's stomach made his heart swell at the thought of his extending family.

Castle crouched down beside the bed, his knees cracking reminding him of his increasing age before placing a hand on Kate's shoulder to gently shake her while he leaned forward to place butterfly kisses to her eyelids,cheeks and finally planting a soft kiss on her lips as her eyes lids fluttered open. As Castle helped Kate roll onto her side careful of Alexis sleeping form before removing his shoes and jacket and sliding in beside Kate placing his hand alongside Kate's and Alexis' on her stomach and positioning his other arm so that it laid protectively across Kate's waist resting on Alexis stomach.


End file.
